Dirty Little Secret
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: Taylor's plan was simply to collect her money and leave, but Randy has other things in mind. Companion fic to "People Change" by wweanddegrassi. Randy Orton/OC. Lemon.


_**My first wrestling lemon so please be gentle, guys! This was written for wweanddegrassi. It is a companion story to her fic "People Change" so if you haven't checked it out, make sure to do so! Anywho, I hope you like it.**_

**Dirty Little Secret**

"Thanks for the autograph, Mr. Orton. My friend will be very happy." Taylor said in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Randy said dryly.

Taylor huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "And I'm sure you will be equally as happy when I'm done talking to Vince. I do believe he's the next stop on our tour."

Randy narrowed his eyes at her, staring her down with his icy blue glaze. "You wouldn't dare."

Taylor matched his look. "I would."

"Bullshit."

"Try me."

Randy, realizing she was serious, backed down. He got up and went over to her, pulling her inside the room so he could close the door. "Look, whatever you want, you can have. I don't need this leaking to Vince or the press or anyone."

Taylor fidgeted nervously. "I d-don't want anything."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She shook her head.

His lips turned up in a smirk. "How about money? However much you want, if you keep your mouth shut."

Taylor was about to shake her head again, then considered it. He said she could have however much she wanted. Did she want to take the bribe? No, not really, but she remembered her family's not so well-off financial situation. Though her single mother worked hard and did the best she could for Taylor and her four siblings, a big pay-off would help tremendously.

Randy noticed her internal debate. "You look like you're thinking really hard about this. Here," He pulled out a small card with a number written on it and handed it to her. "That's my hotel room number. If you make a decision, come see me later."

Taylor could only nod as she accepted the card.

* * *

"I'm just going for my money. Just my money." Taylor repeated to herself like a mantra as she wandered down the hotel hallway. Their tour group had been booked into the same hotel as the WWE superstars so she had decided to pay Randy a visit and take her money.

"Here goes nothing…" Taylor sighed as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Randy opened it, clad only in a pair of loose lounge pants slung low on his hips. She gulped, taking in his finely toned form. "I-I want my money."

"Well, good evening to you too." Randy chuckled. He opened the door wider. "Come on in."

Taylor stayed put, unsure if she should follow him in. Randy chuckled again and placed his hand on the small of her back, ushering her in and closing the door behind her. He guided her to the couch and sat her down, all the while looking down at her with a playful smirk.

"Um, money." Taylor repeated.

"Of course." Randy smirked as he went over to his bag, taking out his wallet. He pulled out a considerable amount of bills held together by a clip and offered it to her, sitting next to her on the couch. "This enough?"

Taylor quickly counted it, mentally gasping. In her hands she held enough money to pay her first year college tuition, complete with books and room and board. Knowing he was waiting for an answer, she nodded and put the wad of cash in her small purse. She stood. "Well thank you. Your secret is safe with me. Now I'd better get going."

"No, stay." Randy purred seductively.

"I, um, er, friend…" Taylor stammered.

"You're cute when you're nervous." He patted the space next to him. "Stay."

She found herself back on the couch before she knew it. He was just so charming! After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, she started talking. It was mostly about how she hated him as a wrestler and as a person, which he found amusing. He played with some of her hair while she talked, alternating between braiding a few strands and just letting it run through his fingers.

"And why do you have to kick people in the head?" She asked, lightly tracing the tribal tattoo on Randy's forearm.

He shrugged. "It's fun." He moved his hand from her hair to her chin and turned her face towards him. "Like this." And he leaned in, placing his lips on hers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Taylor spat, pushing Randy away from her.

He smirked again. "Relax, babe. Just go with it."

"I will not 'go with it'!"

"Is it because you're a virgin? Scared I might rip you apart or something?"

Taylor froze. "How did you know I was a virgin?" Most people didn't know she was; hell, she hadn't even had her first kiss yet until just now.

"The way you act." He got up and stalked toward her; his lounge pants hanging dangerously low. "But I could make you feel so good." He pulled her flush against his body, putting his lips on hers again.

This time she didn't fight and parted her lips, allowing his tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance as Randy's hands roamed her body. Slowly Randy moved his mouth to her neck and she gasped when he found her soft spot. He peppered kisses there and she felt herself already getting wet.

He maneuvered them back to the couch. Grabbing the hem of her thin sleep shirt, he pulled it over her head, revealing her breasts.

"Very nice." He purred, cupping them. He took one of them into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around her nipple while he rolled the other one between his fingers. He switched breasts and repeated his actions as she fidgeted beneath him, her arousal growing.

Taking the hint, Randy placed light kisses down her stomach and kneeled between her legs, stopping at the hem of her shorts. "May I?"

She nodded furiously and lifted her hips to help him slide the garment from her body. He lazily smirked up at her as he trailed his finger up and down her wet slit through her panties. "You're so wet, sweetie."

She groaned as his finger ghosted over clit. "Please, Randy…touch me."

"As you wish." He pulled her panties off in a single motion and placed his hands on her inner thighs to keep her legs spread. Taylor nearly screamed as she felt Randy's tongue on her throbbing clit, licking and swirling. A single finger prodded her folds, sinking in with a little bit of resistance. There was a small shock of pain but it didn't last. He added another finger, thrusting them in and out of her tight pussy while he worked her clit with his tongue.

When he felt she was about to come, he pulled back much to her annoyance. He wagged his finger in front of her face. "On the bed, on your back."

She huffed and did as she was told. He followed her, shedding his lounge pants. She caught a glimpse of his impressive erection and nervousness sank in.

"Is it going to fit?" She asked, glancing between his cock and his face.

"Typical virgin." Randy chuckled, lacing his fingers with hers and placing one hand on her hip. "Yes, it will. But it'll hurt more if you don't relax, sweetie." He lined up his cock with her entrance and slowly pushed inside.

She tried to relax her body as she felt her delicate tissues stretching to accommodate his girth. There was little resistance, but he pushed past it. He managed to sheathe himself completely and stayed still as she adjusted, lightly kissing her neck and jawline to take her mind off the pain.

"Move." She whispered as the pain died down and was replaced with pleasure. He started a slow rhythm; she was unbelievably tight and it took everything in him not to just pound her into the mattress. The hand on her hip travelled to her leg and hoisted it over his shoulder, giving him better leverage.

Taylor arched her back as he hit a spot inside her that had her seeing stars. She squeezed his hand as she moaned, begging for more. "Harder! Faster!" She screamed.

"So vocal. I like it." Randy growled, adhering to her demands. He adjusted his angle again, allowing him to continuously hit her sweet spot. He ripped his hand out of her hers and brought it down to rub her clit.

The dual stimulation proved too much for Taylor and she fell over the edge, crying out in ecstasy as her body spasmed with orgasmic pleasure. Randy followed soon after, emptying himself in her tight channel.

He gently pulled out and lay beside her, playing with her hair again. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rolling her sore body off the bed. She managed to pull her clothes back on, forgoing the panties and just stuffing them in her purse.

"Taylor…" Randy sat upright. His eyes held a mixture of longing and worry.

She looked back at him with a small smile. Sure, a part of her wished she had saved herself for marriage, but the other part had greatly enjoyed it. Who knows, maybe she'd see Randy again one day. "Don't worry, Randy. All of this will be our dirty little secret."


End file.
